Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus having a supply function and a winding function.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-116561 discloses an image forming apparatus having a configuration in which a roll sheet can be installed and having both a supply function of supplying a sheet and a winding function of winding up a sheet. In this image forming apparatus, it is determined whether a set spool is for supply or for winding to control driving of the spool according to the determination.
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-116561 is configured to discharge a printed sheet to a basket or to wind a printed sheet around a paper tube. In a mode of discharging a printed sheet to a basket, if a sheet after printing has an inward curl, the sheet may come inside the apparatus, failing to be discharged to the basket.